


Saccharine/Genuine

by goth_bunny



Series: Tales of the Hunter and the Hunted [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Author, Other, Self Insert, Valentine's Day, Writer, amatonormativity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goth_bunny/pseuds/goth_bunny
Summary: It is St. Valentine's day, and although Jackrabbit is in a committed relationship with Bloodhound, they still get bombarded with amatonormativity, or the concept that puts cisgender heterosexual relationships on a pedestal. Bloodhound helps their significant other cope with the commercialized event.---Vent ficlet originally published on my self-insert shipping sideblog.
Relationships: Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Jackrabbit | Jun Noire (self insert), Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Me, Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Original Character(s), Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Self Insert, Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Writer
Series: Tales of the Hunter and the Hunted [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645741
Kudos: 3





	Saccharine/Genuine

“Ugh…It’s Valentine’s Day,” I grumbled as I scroll down my Facebook feed with disdain, my eyes bombarded with reds, pinks, cartoon hearts, saccharine messages, and only heterosexual couples. I massaged my temple and shut my eyes. I mean, love sounds great but I absolutely hate the idea of it being mandatory and the end-all-be-all of life being shoved in my face constantly. You have to be a man and a woman, fall in love, get married, have biological children. How do I and Bloodhound, two nonbinary pagans with no intention of having children, fit into the archetype that society constantly begs us to? I sighed in exasperation and shoved my phone away on the table.

Bloodhound hummed and put a hand on my shoulder. “I understand, _elskan mín._ It doesn’t feel right for love to be commercialized like this.”

I glanced from my shoulder and my eyes met theirs. Of course, gazing into theirs put me at ease immediately.

“We don’t need just one day to remember how much we care for each other,” they added softly as they rubbed my shoulder reassuringly.

“Although, today is Friday. _Elskan mín,_ did you know that Fridays are named after Frigg, the wife of the Allfather?” Every time they spoke of the Norse mythos, their dark brown eyes often glinted with hints of ruby. I’ve often found this endearing and touching.

“Yeah, I think I’ve read that somewhere, _sinta._ She’s the goddess of love and beauty, right?” I put a hand on theirs, still resting on my shoulder. I slowly got up the chair to let them pull me into a warm embrace.

“She truly is,” Bloodhound smiled at me lovingly, stroking my hair. Anyone who personally knew me understood how much I hate being touched without any prior permission, especially my hair. But with them, everything just feels right and I can express myself as much as I want as long as I didn’t hurt anybody outside of defensive reasons.

“I’ve never imagined that in my entire lifespan…that Frigg would lead me to you, _elskan mín,_ ” Bloodhound continued as they leaned in to plant a chaste kiss on my lips, which set me in a trance. “I know you’re not one for the ways of many, such as Elliot’s. And I respect that.”

“He’s a great friend, _sinta,_ and I only want the best for him. He’s told me he’s considering something serious with Octavio and that he’ll think about it,” I added. Even though I never really understood Mirage, I’ve always found him funny at times and that he’s a good guy once you get to know him. I worry that he makes bad decisions when he’s down. I felt a hand brush against my cheek, sending shivers down my spine.

“I adore you, _elskan mín._ You often think about others and put their needs before yours. But it’s also important to take breaks and heal,” Bloodhound reassured me warmly before planting a kiss on my forehead.

With them, I’ll never forget how to take better care of myself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
